wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Walker
Grace Walker is the leader of the American Resistance cell in New York City in the New Colossus. A former leader of the Black Revolutionary Front, she was falsely charged with the murder of an FBI agent prior to the Nazi occupation of the US. However, Super Spesh, a lawyer at the time, managed to successfully defend her in court. Grace becomes a major character in The New Colossus and becomes one of the members to lead the Second American Revolution. After the US is liberated, she becomes the director of the FBI and remains close friends with Anya Oliwa, whose twin daughters are close with her daughter, Abby. Biography Shortly after meeting her, Grace reveals herself to be a survivor of the atomic bombing of New York City, an event which has left her deeply disturbed. She has burn scars covering her arms and attributes her survival of the incident to her being underground at the time. After the Nazis' occupation of the US, Grace and the rest of the free African American people join the American Resistance to fight the Nazi's who are cooperating with the KKK as well as other white supremacists in the US to oppress all African-American people and place them in concentration camps, as well as reintroducing slavery to the US. She also has a baby daughter simply named "Little Abby (Abigail)," who she had with Super Spesh, another member of the resistance. Before meeting with B.J. she used the Empire State Building as a base of operations, also housing other members of the Black Revolutionary Front. ''The New Colossus'' Grace first appears when B.J. Blazkowicz makes it to the Empire State Building, holding him at gunpoint alongside Super Spesh. After he reveals himself to be "Terror Billy", she reluctantly lets him and gives him a test of trust by releasing a dud grenade. Their conversation is cut short when Nazis begin raiding the building, Grace orders the other resistance members to the helicopter being flown by Fergus Reid/Probst Wyatt III and aids B.J. in killing the Nazis. Flying to the Eva's Hammer, Grace is inspired by B.J.'s words and tells him he came to the right woman to cause havoc. Grace and the other Resistance members make themselves at home on the ship, and she orders B.J. to get a warhead from Section F, but warns of Super Soldier sarcophagus' in the area. After getting the warhead, she reveals her plan to place the atom bomb in Area 52 to crush the Nazi's control in Roswell. As B.J. disguises himself as a firefighter, and Grace informs him to rendezvous with Super Spesh in a Papa Joe's All American Diner in Roswell, and that she didn't mention to Super Spesh that that B.J. would be bringing an atom bomb. Despite the success, B.J. is captured by Irene Engel and taken in for execution. Grace comes up with a plan to have Super Spesh rescue B.J. by acting as his lawyer, but this plan is foiled by Engel as she kills Spesh and has B.J. executed. B.J. is saved and given a new body, and Grace mourns the loss of Super Spesh. Wanting to exact revenge, Grace sends B.J. back to Manhattan to take the New Orleans dossier to find Horton Boone and his group. The resistance then heads to New Orleans and get Horton's group despite the Ausmerzer coming in with the aid of Grace. After B.J. goes to Venus and gets the ODIN codes, Grace and the group throw him a birthday party. The next day, Grace asks B.J. to find Fergus' arm/Wyatt so they can launch their attack on the Ausmerzer. At the helm, Grace is choked out by Sigrun after calling her a Nazi, which in-turn makes Grace respect Sigrun for finally sticking up for herself. Grace appears after B.J. and Anya take control of the Ausmerzer and goes with them to the Jimmy Carver Show to assassinate Irene Engel. After Engel's death, Grace and the group talk to the people of America on live broadcast and call upon the people to rebel against the Nazis, starting the revolution. Afterward, Grace orders B.J. to eliminate all of the Übercommander's in the American Territories to end the Nazis control in the United States. ''Youngblood'' Grace Walker will return in Youngblood, where she informs Anya about B.J's disappearance in France for the mission of liberating the country, four weeks prior to the event. Ironically, she is now the head of the FBI, the organization that tried to prosecute and imprison during her time as the leader of the Black Revolutionary Front. As Abby becomes more like her late father in her teenage years, Grace has a lot of stress to keep her daughter in line. Later on, she is displeased but unsurprised that Abby and the Twins steal her helicopter to ride to New Paris to find B.J. After the Twins kills Lothar and are being ambushed by a Horten Ho armed with laser gating gun, Grace and Anya come just in time and destroy the plane, saving the Twins. She later reprimands her daughter for her recklessness but Abby argues that she and the Twins did more than her and the FBI. Grace informs B.J., Anya, the Twins and her daughter that Lothar might be gone but it is only a temporary setback for the Fourth Reich and they need to mobilize the Allied Army to fight the new Nazi regime. As she finishes her speech, she, B.J. and Anya set out to inform the rest of the member states of the Global Resistance for the upcoming battle. Personality Grace is a tough, no-nonsense Resistance fighter with a deep-seated dislike, if not hatred for White America, due to the discrimination and oppression the African-American community suffered before and during Nazi occupation of America. She is shown to have a pretty foul mouth and a dominant personality, often arguing with Fergus Reid and acting coldly towards Sigrun Engel, due to the latter being a former Nazi, even going as far as accusing Sigrun of being a spy for the Nazi's. Grace is also a heavy smoker, even around Little Abby. According to Super Spesh, she also has a sick sense of humor for which he often teases her. Grace had a soft spot for Super Spesh also, as shown when she asks B.J. what his last words were, and when B.J. finds a letter from Spesh, she thanks him. Despite her domineering qualities and rough edges, she still genuinely cares for her comrades-in-arms, and was even impressed when Sigrun violently attacked her after one too many Nazi comments, leading her to tell Sigrun that she is an integral member of their team. Much like Caroline, she is very knowledgeable of what to do in the mission to liberate US since she is the brains behind the general operation of the Resistance network. Quotes Gallery Trivia * Grace Walker's design was visibly inspired by Diana Ross. * Grace is seemingly modeled after various women leaders from the black liberation and civil rights movements in real-world U.S. history and also something of an allusion to black second wave feminist figures. She bears a passing resemblance to academic and activist Angela Davis, as well as has a similar history to Assata Shakur. * Grace knows Latin. * In her first meeting with B.J., Grace is seen smoking a cigarette while breastfeeding Little Abby. The shot of her smoking and nursing resembles the cover photo of the August 12, 1996 issue of The New Republic, depicting a lower-income black mother smoking a cigarette while holding a bottle-feeding infant, with a headline promoting the 1996 Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Act, then known as the "Clinton Welfare Bill". The Clinton administration's introduction and approval of the bill, as well as The New Republic's endorsement, have since been heavily criticized as implicitly racist, due to their impact of severing popular economic aid, primarily from the urban black community. * She is the primary mission giver in the New Colossus. * When Super Spesh is killed and B.J. is revived, she can be heard crying and mourning in her room. A picture of Spesh was placed outside her room during this time. * Later in the game, B.J. can find a letter from Super Spesh intended to be for Grace when he dies, in which he writes that he loves her and Abby. She thanks B.J. for finding the letter. References ---- Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Mothers Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters